The present invention relates generally to ornaments for suspenders, and more particularly, to ornaments for suspenders such as suspender ends which tend to improve the overall appearance of the suspenders and which can be attached and removed from the suspenders in a relatively easy manner.
While the ornamental device of the present invention will be primarily discussed hereinafter with reference to its use in conjunction with a set of suspenders, it should be recognized that its use and application are not thereby so limited as the device may find use in other applications as well.
Suspenders have long been known for the purpose of supporting articles of clothing such as skirts, pants and trousers for both men and women. In recent years, the popularity of suspenders has increased greatly, primarily since the use of suspenders provides a distinctly different and attractive appearance as opposed to a belt or the like and tends to promote a somewhat different image for the person wearing the suspenders. While the basic construction for a set of suspenders has remained fairly constant over the last century or so, that is, the suspenders normally comprise a pair of straps which extend from the front waistband of the article of clothing with one strap extending over each of the shoulders of the wearer, cross each other in the back and then terminate at the back of the waistband with a fastener at each distal end of the straps, various attempts have been made over the years to make suspenders more stylish and distinctive. For example, the material forming the straps has been made in various colors and even combinations of colors such a parallel stripes of contrasting colors. Other attempts to provide the suspenders with a more stylish appearance have included providing the fasteners with an ornamental design such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 7,243 to Flagg. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. Des. 5,478 to West and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 21,791 to Harris to have a design surface on a buckle supporting the suspender ends. More recently, suspenders have been marketed which have an embossed design surface on the material which is used to join the straps at the point at which they cross in the back of the wearer.
While all these variations in the appearance of the suspenders do have the effect of providing a somewhat different appearance for the suspender set, these design variations are incorporated into the suspender as purchased. Thus it is not generally possible for the ultimate user of such suspender sets to conveniently alter the appearance of the sets to meet his or her changing fashion needs. In this regard, for example, it is not possible to change the color of a suspender or the ornamental appearance of a fastener. It would be however advantageous to provide means for the consumer to alter or change the appearance of a suspender set in an simple and economical manner.